<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>COVID New Year's Resolution by d1esrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454316">COVID New Year's Resolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1esrae/pseuds/d1esrae'>d1esrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Muscle Growth, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1esrae/pseuds/d1esrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wife begins to work out for her New Year's resolution. The third wave of COVID hits and separates her from her husband. Husband finally comes back months later and is surprised by her progress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>COVID New Year's Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Working out grunts]<br/>Oh hi babe. Yes, can you believe I’m working out?</p><p>It’s my New Year’s resolution and this time it’s going to happen. </p><p>I know I let myself go during COVID and I need to get back into shape</p><p>You could use a little fitness in your life too [teasing laugh]</p><p>Anyways back to work</p><p> </p><p>[little harder workout grunts]</p><p>Woo, that was a good one.</p><p>I wish I had a good mirror down here.</p><p>I can’t believe I’ve been at it for 6 months.</p><p>I feel so great and have so much more energy.</p><p>My whole body just feels better and stronger. </p><p>But [partner’s name] doesn’t seem to notice or appreciate all of the hard work I’ve put in.</p><p>He doesn’t even seem to look at me.</p><p>Sure I’ve been wearing mostly sweats and a lot of my clothes are baggy on me, but I still wish he’d notice. </p><p>Now he’s going to be gone for work. </p><p>I’m going to have take it to next level until I see him next</p><p> </p><p>[more aggressive workout noises and heavy workout music in the background]</p><p>[huskier voice]<br/>6 </p><p>[grunt]</p><p>7</p><p>[grunt]</p><p>Grrrr 8!</p><p>Hell yeah! </p><p>[Door opens]</p><p>[clothes rustling as you cover yourself]</p><p>Oh fuck. </p><p>Hi honey. </p><p>You weren’t supposed to be home yet! BUT I’m so glad to see you!</p><p>This was supposed to be your surprise.</p><p>Yes, I’ve been using your weights while you were gone.</p><p>You were only supposed gone for a week on your business trip, but then you know the 3rd wave came and it turned into 6 months since you couldn’t come back.</p><p>So I….worked out. I didn’t have much else to do and I really like how it makes me feel.</p><p>You shouldn’t be surprised. I said I was going to work out for New Years.</p><p>I dedicated all of my time and energy into this and I’m so glad I did.</p><p>You think I got too big? </p><p>[getting angry]</p><p>You haven’t seen me in person in ages and you start criticizing me?!?</p><p>I feel fucking great little man and I’m not going to take that.</p><p>[start wrestling with him] </p><p>What’s wrong? </p><p>You think you can overpower me now? </p><p>Well I’m “too big” now</p><p>I’m never going back to the woman I was.</p><p>Am I scaring you?</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Good. You should be scared.</p><p>You can’t escape.</p><p>[grunt]</p><p>God have you always been this weak?</p><p>[one final hard grunt]</p><p>Yes, that’s right go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>[slapping]</p><p>Wake up!</p><p>I didn’t bother to tie you because I think I just established that you don’t have a chance against me.</p><p>You’re going to learn to appreciate the new me.</p><p>You’re going to worship my muscles.</p><p>Every inch of my body is now jacked.</p><p>See how much more powerful I am then you.</p><p>Now crawl over here and start appreciating the new me.</p><p>Start here, start with my calves and work your way up.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Yesssss this is exactly what I needed after lifting all that weight.</p><p>I would have showered, but…you need to be punished for not appreciating your new amazon goddess.</p><p>Keep going slave.</p><p>Now up to my thighs.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Do you feel these muscles?</p><p>They could crush your puny body now.</p><p>Feel their power.</p><p>[slap]</p><p>No you don’t get to go to my pussy yet.</p><p>Now, kiss and lick my ass.</p><p>Worship my glutes.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Good boy you’re learning.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Now get my bi’s and tri’s.</p><p>Can you believe my biceps are now 18 inches?</p><p>Feel that muscle under your tongue</p><p>[moan]</p><p>It's almost the size of your head and hard as a fucking rock.</p><p>Don’t worry I’ll make them bigger than your head one day.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>You wouldn’t believe how horny I’ve been </p><p>Okay, I admit it. </p><p>In addition to working out like a fiend, I’ve had some chemical help.</p><p>They have made me soooooo hoooorny</p><p>I haven’t had any action in months.</p><p>[rip of cloths]</p><p>Fuck, I can’t wait. </p><p>Get under me and lick me.</p><p>[muffled cries]</p><p>Oh fuck yeah.</p><p>Do you like my big clit now?</p><p>[moan] </p><p>Yes! feel it throb in your mouth.</p><p>Keep going bitch .</p><p>[moan]</p><p>You belong to me now.</p><p>I own you!</p><p>I can do anything I want with you and there isn’t anything you can do to stop me.</p><p>[moaning]</p><p>You fucking love it, don’t you?!?</p><p>I can see how hard you dick is!</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Say you're my bitch and you love the new me!</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Keep going, don’t you fucking stop.</p><p>Worship your muscle wife!</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Now that I see you’re enjoying it, I’m going to keep going!</p><p>Wouldn’t you like that?</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Mmm, you would, wouldn’t you?</p><p>Then it is settled.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>I’m going to be your muscle goddess and you’re going to be worship me from now on. </p><p>[cum] Yes yes yes. </p><p>[satisfied sigh]</p><p>That was magnificent .</p><p>You did a good job appreciating me baby.</p><p>I know I shocked you but wasn’t it worth it?</p><p>Oh, you look exhausted.</p><p>While you rest, I’m going to finish up my workout</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>